


Kitten

by mintaelly (whimsigyu)



Category: SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Established Relationship, M/M, PWP without Porn, Pet Names, Porn with Feelings, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:54:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29604876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whimsigyu/pseuds/mintaelly
Summary: Minho decides to give a housewarming gift to Taemin.
Relationships: Choi Minho/Lee Taemin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	Kitten

Minho couldn’t help the small chuckle that escaped his lips when Taemin reached his couch and fell dramatically on it. He heard the male’s complaints about his spartan ways of motivating him while they were working out and he knew he was doing it to make him feel guilty… It worked, of course.

He placed their food on the counter and looked around. His house was still being put together but the place was nice and spacious. Perhaps even more than his last place. His gaze landed on the smaller male who had picked up the new addition to his family from her own little corner he had partitioned for her. He left the food and approached the couch, taking a seat next to him.

“She’s grown a bit,” Minho noted as he tried to go in and pet her, leaning into the younger man. It was the first time he was seeing her in person but judging by the pictures he was shown, she looked bigger.

Kkoong would immediately go in to bite and nibble at the fingers trying to approach him. Taemin giggled a bit before reprimanding the small feline, “Kkoongie don’t do that.”

“Just as feisty as her owner,” Minho teased, finally getting a chance to stroke the kitten’s soft fur.

Taemin laughed lightly, turning his attention to the other and not being surprised at having the small handsome face so close to him, “Oh yeah?” he made small biting motions at the other playfully.

The last attempt was less playful and more seductive as he went in to bite at Minho’s bottom lip.

He smirked before leaning down and engaging him in a kiss. His hand stopped stroking the kitten in favor of engaging Taemin’s plump lips. They shared a number of kisses, the sounds of their lips meeting only interrupted by the gray kitten as it mewled up at them, trying to get them to continue their petting. The younger pulled away to look down at the small creature in his lap only to find her tiny front paws on his shirt, completely stretched out and looking up at them before looking away and struggling to make her way to Minho’s lap.

The dark haired male picked up the kitten and brought it to eye level, giving it a good view of Minho, “Kkoongie look. He’s also your dad. Make sure you remember him.”

Minho couldn’t help the surprised laugh that escaped him, “What? So suddenly?”

“Yes. You have no choice. Right Kkoongie?” Taemin asked the kitten who responded by smelling Minho’s hand that approached to pet her head, “You’re so lucky to have two dads.”

The brunet hummed in mock pensiveness, watching as Taemin placed a kiss on the little kitten’s head, “I’ve already tamed one kitten. I guess another one wouldn’t be too hard.”

“You have?” Taemin asked as he put the small creature down, hearing this news for the first time.

Minho smiled at him in a playful manner and he immediately understood what he meant, “Me? I’m a kitten?” he asked amused.

“You’re _my_ kitten,” Minho clarified.

“Really? And how did you tame me?” he asked as he leaned in closely, following Minho’s playful banter.

The smaller male could only close his eyes as the brunet leaned down to capture his lips between his own. The kiss was a bit deeper than the previous ones and he was left a bit breathless when they finally parted.

“So, do you want to eat first or…” Minho asked between smaller and less intense kisses. He left the question hanging, wondering if the other was having the same thoughts as him.

“But,” he pulled away slightly, “I’m tired,” Taemin whined, his hands reaching for Minho’s small face and halting the kisses altogether.

“Let me take care of you?” he suggested. His hands were placed over Taemin’s before removing them.

Taemin looked at him pensively before humming, unsure of what to respond to the other. Instead he returned his attention to Kkoong and began to stroke her fur. Minho looked at him for a minute before leaning in toa place a kiss on the younger male’s forehead. He would drop the matter. He didn’t want to force the other. He’d be happy to just have Taemin rest in his arms for the rest of the night.

“Let’s eat,” he suggested instead as he stood, going to the food he had placed on the counter.

There was a small pout that unknowingly took residence on Taemin’s lips. He didn’t know it was there as he silently watched the man go about setting up their dinner. His hand was still petting the small animal sitting on his lap before turning to her when she let out a high pitched mewl.

“What? You wanna get down?”

She was staring at Minho and he wondered if it was because she didn’t have much interaction with other humans so she was curious. He placed the cat on the floor and sure enough she quickly made her way to the tall man.

“Watch out for her, hyung,” Taemin warned, watching the cat hesitate to approach anymore as his lover moved about.

It was only a matter of waiting before the kitten got bored and decided to go explore around her new home. Minho felt himself breathe easier. It was hard to keep triple checking where he was stepping. He finished prepping the food when he turned to the man still sitting on the couch. His feet were up on it and he was browsing his phone.

“Are you coming to eat or do I have to get you?” Minho asked.

Taemin looked up before setting his phone down. He reached his arms out, almost like a child, asking to be picked up, “Come get me.”

Minho sighed, “You know I’m tired too, right?”

“Liar,” the other stated simply.

Minho scoffed before approaching the other male, “Why am I a liar, huh?” He still leaned down to pick Taemin up, hooking his arm under the male’s knees as the slender arms wrapped around his neck.

“Because you said you were going to take care of me. So you can’t be tired,” the other reasoned, “So take care of me, hyung.”

The older male stopped in his tracks and turned his attention to the smaller male in his arms, wondering if he was serious about what he was saying. A playful smile overtook Taemin’s lips as he witnessed the older’s expression, “You need to take care of your kitten,” he added cutely.

“Are you sure? We don’t have to.”

Taemin didn’t say anything but merely gave the other a look of disappointment, a small pout on his lips. Despite having complained earlier about his fatigue, he knew it was rare to have any time to themselves. Even if he was tired, he wanted to spend their time like lovers, doing things they couldn’t do out in public. Even after Minho’s military discharge their schedules hardly ever matched so it was almost a godsend that they got to have those few hours to themselves.

Minho understood that as well but he also didn’t want to pressure the other into it. Seeing the pretty male turn his gaze away from him really affected him more than he wanted to admit. How could he say no to him?

He maneuvered his way across the home, heading into where he thought the bedroom was. Taemin held on tight as he instructed him that it was the door on the right. He opened the door with a little difficulty but managed to get it open and carry Taemin in.

“Looks like you want to be spoiled tonight,” he said as he placed him on the messy bed.

Taemin smiled his beautiful smile, the one that lit up his features entirely and completely dispelled any doubts Minho had. He would just have to be extra careful with him.

“Will Kkoongie be alright by herself?” Minho asked.

The young male thought about it for a second before shaking his head. The kitten could cause any kinds of trouble for herself so he didn’t want to leave her roaming around by herself.

“I’ll put her back. Hold on.”

He watched the other walk out of the bedroom before quickly getting up himself to look for the lube and condoms. Luckily he knew exactly where he stored them prior to the move. He found them in a hidden pocket in one of his luggage and placed them on the bed. He stretched himself out on the bed before deciding to remove his wide leg jeans he had worn for the day, his socks following soon after.

Minho was surprised to see other half naked already when he returned before tilting his head in doubt, “I don’t know if you actually need any taking care of. Looks like you can do it all by yourself,” he teased.

“I’m giving you a head start,” the other explained simply.

The brunet hummed in amusement before climbing onto the bed, placing himself between the smooth unblemished thighs. Taemin welcomed him with open arms, smiling at the handsome face. Minho couldn’t help the soft smile he graced the male with as well as he approached the upturned lips, engaging him slowly. Taemin felt his whole body fill with warmth when he realized Minho was really going to take care of him, kissing back as he felt a strong hand roam and touch his body. He felt it slide down his side to a thigh before returning up and sliding under the shirt to touch his stomach and up to his chest to tease a nipple to hardness. He couldn’t help the little gasp that escaped his swelling lips at the gentle tease.

Minho pulled away to press his lips against the other’s neck, placing open mouthed kisses all around. He knew he couldn’t leave any blemishes so he lavished both sides with wet kisses instead. He pulled away when the t-shirt obstructed his lips. He pushed the white shirt up the slim body and proceeded to kiss up the honey skin, starting right below his navel and tracing up, placing kisses randomly on the exposed skin. He pushed the cotton shirt over the other’s head but didn’t take it off entirely, leaving it to wrap around the other’s wrists loosely. He placed the lightly bound wrists over the male’s head.

“These are staying here, okay?” It wasn’t exactly a request but he leaned down to kiss the male when he agreed.

Taemin gripped the cloth around his wrists as the other kissed, licked, and lightly bit at his body, teasing his chest and nipples until they were both hard and standing at attention. He then moved down to his right side, stopping at the ink that decorated his skin. He leaned back a bit to admire the work, using his fingers to trace the outline. He still did not get enough time to take in the art the male decided to wear permanently on his skin. As a result, it was always fascinating to see the bold lines revealed to him. It felt new everytime he encountered it and he really liked the way it peeked over the other’s pants. To him it seemed like an invite to remove it in order to see the full thing.

The younger male simply enjoyed the attention. He could feel the teasing touches of the fingertips tracing the lines soon followed by damp kisses. He tilted his hips a bit, making sure the other saw the entirety of the art he graced his skin with. Minho pulled at the boxer briefs the other was wearing and kissed the hipbone that he exposed first, before kissing down the soft honeyed skin to stop just beside the hardening cock. He straightened up and removed the underwear entirely, leaving the lean male completely naked. He didn’t hide his gaze from the other, openly staring and admiring the skin exposed to him. His gaze was on the younger male’s cock and sack before tracing to the soft and strong thighs that would wrap around him to egg him on. It traced up to stop at the tattoo before moving up against the smooth planes of his stomach and chest. His hands followed after, touching all the skin that he could.

Taemin closed his eyes, enjoying the attention and commodity of simply feeling the other appreciate his body. The large hands slid up his shoulders, stopping briefly on the tattoo on his left arm, a thumb gently caressing the area before sliding all the way up. Minho was completely over him now and he felt the other search out his hands. Their fingers intertwined above Taemin’s head and his gaze met Minho’s.

“You’re beautiful,” the older male whispered as he leaned down to kiss the swollen lips. He bit at them in between kisses, because he loved seeing them pouty and red from his attention. He placed opened wet kisses down his neck and collarbones again before pulling back. He quickly removed his shirt and tossed it away.

Taemin licked his lips as his eyes traced up the toned body. He forgot the type of dedication that’s needed to maintain such a divine body and having gone through a fraction of the work to acquire them that very day, he could appreciate the rippling muscles under the taught skin so much more. He moved to sit up but was surprised when his wrists were taken and placed up above his head again, effectively being pinned down. He looked at Minho in surprise but was only met with a stern look.

“I’m taking care of you, remember?”

“But I want to touch you,” Taemin complained, lightly pulling his hands to get them free. Minho didn’t budge.

“You’re only allowed to look today.”

A light dissenting noise escaped the male under him, clearly not okay with the other’s words before wrapping his legs around Minho’s waist and pulling him in forcefully, “You’re not taking care of me if you’re depriving me.”

He gasped in surprise when the same hips he pulled in pushed up against him, “This kitten has no say in the matter,” Minho said pointedly.

Taemin was left speechless, a heat of arousal shot straight to his cock and he knew he was enjoying his new pet name far too much. He watched as the other moved to remove his own jeans and underwear, leaving him completely naked as well. He pouted as the thick cock was finally exposed. He wanted to touch him so badly but instead he clenched at the shirt wrapped around his wrists.

“Are you upset?” Minho asked, knowing the answer to that already, but still wanting to see the other sulk a little bit. He climbed back onto the bed but he didn’t take his place between the parted legs. Instead he climbed further up. Taemin was pleasantly surprised to have the taller male throw a leg over his chest, resting both knees under his raised arms as he was presented with the cock he was sulking about, “We can’t have that. I’m supposed to be spoiling my kitty today.”

Taemin nearly went cross eyed so instead he focused on the male’s handsome face above him. He didn’t break their eye contact as he licked up the shaft of the semi hard cock. Minho pressed the firm length of the flesh against the thick lips, enjoying how they caught on his cock and drag on the skin as he gently rocked his hips. Another reason why he loved Taemin’s lips was because they simply looked delectable swallowing his dick, especially when they were swollen and red. Those lips were made especially for him. He knew because it woke something incredibly carnal inside him when he witnessed it like this.

Taemin leaned his head back, trying to get the tip to fall into his mouth and with a little guidance from Minho, finally slipped between his soft pillowy lips. He hummed onto the cock, pleased to have gotten what he wanted before beginning to bob his head. He worked himself down onto the cock, pulling back when he ran out of air and diving back in, swallowing the cock as far as he could. He knew he could take all of him in, he had done it before. He pulled back once again to catch his breath, pressing kisses and licks to the slick cock in front of him and deciding to try again. He engulfed the cock again and relaxed his jaw, working his way down the cock faster than the previous times before his nose hit the other’s abdomen. All of the cock was in his mouth successfully.

Minho took that as his cue to shallowly thrust into him. He felt so wonderful and hot around his entire shaft. He tried to keep his movements shallow but he felt so good, he pulled away when he felt he was beginning to get a little rough. Taemin needed a minute to catch his breath after having had the swollen cock so deep inside his mouth. He felt a thumb wipe at his lips, getting rid of any excess saliva.

The older male pulled his now hard cock away and leaned in to capture the lips in a kiss again. Taemin responded to him eagerly, moaning in between kisses as he heard the praises fall from Minho’s lips.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” he answered between heavy breaths.

“Who knew those pretty lips could take my cock so well?”

Taemin whined very lightly but was kissed by an amused Minho again. He was taking such good care of him. The brunet sat up, his hands tracing down the soft sides of his body. His nails traced lightly against the underside of the honey thighs, leaving red marks in their wake.

The younger sighed when he felt soft lips kiss his spread legs. Sharp teeth grazed his sensitive skin after being nipped at lovingly. The handsome man picked a spot, the flesh where his thigh meets his torso, and latched on, sucking on the skin carefully before pulling back. It was a good place to leave his mark. No one would be able to see it but they would both know it was there regardless.

It was all a distraction though, while he was worshiping the soft skin he was also getting his fingers ready to penetrate the other. He kissed his way over, to the tight entrance exposed to him. He gently licked the skin and kissed his way up the perinial, stopping at the male’s sack to gently take one into his mouth as his finger began to gently push inside the tight hole.

This time Taemin did not get a chance to prepare and the last time they had sex was quite a while ago. He needed to be thorough and careful. The last thing he needed was to compromise the younger dancer’s body while they were in the middle of their busy period. Taemin sighed. It felt wonderful having his sack lavished as he was being prepped. The first finger didn’t really hurt, even less when Minho knew how to tease the rim with his other fingers, increasing the pleasure instead. When Minho’s unoccupied hand moved to begin pumping his cock he knew the second finger was coming. Sure enough, he felt the second finger follow soon after. Minho was making sure he felt good. It was when the third finger followed that he started to sweat from the strain. However by that time, Minho was already giving him a blowjob, sucking on his cock as he worked him open. He liked to concentrate on the soft lips and tongue pleasuring him. It was quite attractive to see the handsome man bobbing his head between his thighs, enjoying the cock in his mouth.

However, it was when the fingers fucking into him curved up just right, continuously brushing against that spot that made him lose his senses and all self control, moaning unabashedly at the pleasure he felt, that his lover realized he was ready. Minho only teased it for a short time. He didn’t want to get the other too close and have him cum so quickly. His lips pulled away from the hard shaft, licking at the precum the other was leaking thanks to the stimulation before sitting back on his heels.

The shorter male was breathing hard, his cock still leaking but his hands were still very much obediently above his head. He gripped the shirt with his hands tightly and it became wrinkled significantly.

“My kitten is so obedient. I think it’s time for his reward.”

Taemin waited patiently as his handsome lover took one of the condoms he tossed on the bed earlier and proceeded to roll it on. His gaze met the other’s when he did nothing. He just sat there waiting for something.

“Hyung?” he asked, unsure of what was going on.

He watched as Minho made a circle motion with his index finger before catching on. He wanted Taemin to roll over on his fours. He wanted Taemin to beg him as if he really was a cat. The younger man turned around obediently and got on all fours. He positioned himself as close as possible to the other until his ass was pressed up against Minho’s cock. He then proceeded to lay his lower body on the bed, leaving his lower half up in the air. He rocked back against the hard shaft, mewling quietly, begging with his sweetly soft voice.

“That’s it. Just like that,” Minho squeezed an ample amount of lube into his palm, coating his cock completely, paying careful attention to the tip. He made sure Taemin was well lubricated as well before finally aligning his hard cock onto the tight entrance. He pushed in gently.

The initial penetration made Taemin whine in surprise before being replaced by a gasp as the intrusion pushed in a little more. He gripped the covers under his palms. He removed the t-shirt that was wrapped around his wrists when he turned on all fours. It wasn’t long before Minho was leaning over him, covering his shoulders and back with kisses.

“You’re so tight but you open up so good for me. So good,” Minho whispered against the nape of his neck. He could feel his hands resting on his waist, gripping onto him tightly.

Still he felt so safe in his embrace. The feeling of the broad chest embracing his back filled him up with warmth. He let out a small sigh before pushing back against the male inside him. Minho took the hint and pulled out slightly before pushing back in. He made a few thrusts in that position and when all he could hear was Taemin’s pleasurable sighs he straightened up.

He pulled out even more, making sure to leave the tip in before pushing back in and beginning a more heavy and relentless pace. Taemin did wonder how he could still be so full of energy to fuck him so thoroughly but it’s what he loved about him. Choi Minho never did anything in a half assed manner. So Taemin began to move, his hips bouncing back to fuck himself against the brunet. Minho allowed it for a moment, letting the round bottom ride his cock in that manner but he soon grew impatient. Not because of the pace the nimble dancer set, but because he couldn’t see the pretty face enjoying every second of it. He pulled out of the male only to forcefully turn him over.

He saw the pretty eyes widen in confusion but he was back on top of him and fucking into him. Taemin was taken by surprise but kissed the other back, wrapping his arms around his neck to keep him engaged.

“Feels so good,” Taemin said between desperate breaths.

“Yeah, you’re incredible,” he searched out Taemin’s cock as he felt his own orgasm begin to build, pumping it to help bring the other to the end.

After a few more moments and the constant stimulation against his prostate Taemin couldn’t hold on much longer. Minho could feel it in the sudden tightness he began to feel.

“Come on, kitten. Cum for me.”

That was the last push he needed. He tightened up around the cock that was stroking him so pleasurably before releasing between their stomachs, Minho’s name leaving his lips as his orgasm shook him completely. Minho followed soon after. Being drawn over the edge by the reaction the other gave him and how incredibly tight he squeezed down on him right after. It was incredible.

Taemin watched as Minho took the time to wipe him down with tissues and get rid of the condom before collapsing next to him on the bed. The younger quickly snuggled up next to him, stroking his hair and showering him with little kisses. He could tell the other was finally exhausted. He felt bad about it and was starting to think that maybe having insisted on sex wasn’t a good idea. But Minho looked pretty content within his arms.

A loud mewl surprised them.

“I think Kkoongie wants to play,” Taemin giggled.

“Should we go get her?” Minho asked.

“But we haven’t eaten yet.”

Minho’s stomach chose that exact moment to let it’s hunger be known.

“I’m hungry,” Minho said dryly.

Taemin laughed before carefully getting up, “Let’s go eat.”

Minho sat up as well but embraced Taemin from behind before he could stand. He turned to face the other. He was filled with warmth when Minho spoke next.

“I love you.”

He smiled before turning to the other and placing a kiss on the thick lips, “I know. I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> It's 4 am. i can't believe i wrote this in two days. I'm both ashamed and also unbothered. 2min have been inspiring me lately. there's not much i can do. lol would also like 2min enthusiasts. even if just to bounce fic ideas with. c:


End file.
